danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Upload (Powder Game)
(From Talk:Save data) Why this page is in "candidates for deletion"? Myven 22:23, 30 November 2008 (UTC) ---- It should be part of upload, not a seperate article. Thats my opinion, at least. IF you think otherwise, you can remove the candidate for deletion. -- Tolneir 19:43, 30 November 2008 (PST) ---- I think upload is enough. But you have to make a section about the save data page there. You can write some sentences about the search options (new/votes, search for name/author, time range). And also we haven't written anything about the voting system. If you can find even more than this for the topic "Save data", a speparate page is also OK, but if it isn't that much I would include it into the upload page. But save data doesn't have to get deleted, it could redirect to upload instead, because it's somehow a keyword.--Justme2 12:01, 1 December 2008 (UTC) (From Talk:How to Upload) I think it's better to merge the content in this page into the article Uploads. Please discuss. Ivan247Talk Page 05:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree... - - -SPAM, - 14:01, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Agreed too. --Gamelover, gotta copy mah sig here. Per all. ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 03:24, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Todo: Improve this page To improve this page I'd suggest the following: *Remove section "Promises" completly and move it to the article Vote. *Include one or more sentences about that th goal of many creators is to get many votes with their creations and link to article Vote. *In the section "Common Uploads" either list all upload types from Category:Powder Game upload types or none. If you prefer to include only a few you have to find a good reason for this. If you want to keep the list then also link to all of these types and not only to a few. --Justme2 21:10, 8 December 2008 (UTC) ------I suggest that you merge the page "Types of uploads" with "Powder Game Technology." Or at least change P.G.T.(<----) into a subcategory of uploads. It seems really stupid to have a whole category which contains repeats and basically centers around a similar topic as another. Recommendation: |uploads =>| ________________________ |Powder Game Technology| Wiiwillrockya 06:12, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Upload count OK, I can get all the values for the >1000 month. But it is extremly hard to messure those stuff. I have to manipulate the search function heavily, by changing start dates and and changing search order to "oldest". I'll think it'll takes me probably up to 5 minutes for each single month to get the values, especially for those month with lots of uploads. Is it worth doing it? --Justme2 21:03, 15 January 2009 (UTC) About the upload limit I checked the blog hassii, and it says that the upload limit is increased to 60 for every 12 hours in ver 7.0. I changed that, but then I found that it seems to be only working on the Japanese side. I'm not sure on the English side, so I reverted it. Can anybody confirm that? Ivan247 14:13, February 6, 2010 (UTC) First Upload What was the first upload? :ツリーキャノン砲 by ha55ii. --Yonder 20:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I found it!!! But it is only of the Japenese side. What about the First upload of the English side? Logologologol 15:19, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Please carefully created? Please carefully created?, i saw that when i use custom fonts, what happens? Signed. Logologologol. 14:20, September 23, 2011 (UTC)] A font size which is too big? also. The OK button never work. now, after the OK button not work, it says cannot upload! i am confused now! Signed. All Comment above by Logologologol. 15:18, September 23, 2011 (UTC)